


Competitive

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Competition, Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now who's got who on their back, huh buddy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive

Sokka wears the Kyoshi Warriors uniform _very_ well. The face paint makes his eyes brighter, his smile wider and the woven silk clings to his torso like a second skin. To her bewilderment, he moves as fluidly as the other girls do, relaxing into the movements and _flowing_ \- it's really like the fans are an extension of himself.  
  
He makes a very pretty girl, is what she thinks as she peels back his skirts so she can wrap a hand around his cock. He groans and tosses his head, bites his lip so hard that makeup smears onto his teeth and a faint hint of red appears. She grins down at him, guides his cock up and into her- and oh, yes- the rumor that Water Tribe boys are _hung_ is definitely true. He _grinds_ up into her, tries to sit up- and no, she's not gonna stand for that. And he _snarls_ when she taps his chi points, not too hard- just enough for the muscles in his arms to go lax.  
  
She twists her hips down and smiles, her lips quirking into the shape she'd seen on Azula's lips hundreds of times.  
  
_Now who's got who on their back, huh buddy?_


End file.
